Open House
by Jade12
Summary: Slash. Lex has an open house.


Notes to explain the story: This was written for the LexSlash list in honor of that list having two hundred members. The people at the open house represent the people on the list. It doesn't make as much sense if you don't know that, but I'm been told it's funny either way.   
  
Not related to anything else I've written.  
  
Rated PG for one naughty word.  
  
---  
  
"I can't believe how many people are here," Clark exclaimed in surprise as he moved to stand next to Lex. The two of them leaned on the railing of the second floor overlooking the foyer of Lex's mansion. Below them the room was full of people talking loudly and eating hors d'oeuvres.  
  
"Yeah," Lex said blandly and surveyed the room. "Great idea Clark. Have an open house, let people see that I'm just like them."  
  
"Hey, how was I to know this many people would show up?" Clark protested.  
  
Lex glanced over at Clark. "Do you even know most of them?" he asked wryly.  
  
Clark looked back down at the people below them. He could see Lana and Whitney standing off in one corner with some other people a few years older than them whom Clark didn't recognize. Pete and Chloe had been around earlier but he couldn't see them now. A few other people from town stood out in the crowd, but Clark had to admit that the gathering was mostly made up of people he had never seen before.  
  
"No," Clark admitted.  
  
"Well were do you think they came from?" Lex demanded.  
  
"I'm not sure. I was talking to some people earlier who were talking about some place called Roswell," Clark mentioned.  
  
Lex looked stumped for a moment. "That's in New Mexico, Clark. Why would people from New Mexico come to see my house?"  
  
"I don't know," Clark shrugged. "I guess it's kind of a famous house. I mean, it crossed an ocean to come here, right? How many houses do that?"  
  
Lex sighed and shook his head. "I guess." He returned to surveying the crowd. "Some other people mentioned that they had come straight from Sunnydale."  
  
"Were those the people with that weird girl who was freaking out about your bunny slippers?" Clark asked with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah," Lex nodded. "I don't understand why they were in the library anyhow. I thought I made it pretty clear that area was off limits."  
  
"It's an open house, Lex. People poke around. It's what happens," Clark told his friend.  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have invited people over."  
  
"Says the man who whined and prodded until I planned my open house," Lex accused grumpily.  
  
"Lex, lighten up," Clark said with a smile and placed his arm around Lex's shoulders in a light embrace.  
  
"I should be able to leave my slippers in the library if I want," Lex insisted.  
  
"You should," Clark agreed with a nod.  
  
The two of them stood there for several minutes, just watching the crowd below. The people seemed to be having a good time, mingling and checking out Lex's house.  
  
"Do you notice that most of them are women?" Clark asked quietly after a while.  
  
"Yeah," Lex said dryly. "That's why I'm up here and not down there."  
  
Clark turned to look at him and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"There was a lot of groping and touching going on the last time I was down there," Lex supplied. "And someone pinched my ass."  
  
Clark looked at Lex for a minute and tried to figure out if he was serious or not. Eventually the teen burst out laughing.  
  
"It isn't funny," Lex insisted.  
  
"It is," Clark said between bursts of laughter.   
  
"It isn't," Lex repeated. "Besides, you should be outraged that they're groping your boyfriend."  
  
"My boyfriend," Clark repeated with a self-satisfied smile. He tightened his embrace of Lex's shoulders.  
  
"Clark," Lex protested.  
  
"It's all harmless fun, Lex. I'm sure they weren't trying to be rude. I mean, who wouldn't touch you given the chance?"  
  
Lex sighed and shook his head. It was useless. "They aren't going to leave, are they?" he asked Clark after a few more minutes of watching the crowd.  
  
"Doesn't look like it," Clark said with a happy smile. "We should go mingle."  
  
"No," Lex said and shook his head.  
  
"Ahh, come on Lex. I want to show you off," Clark said with a slight whine in his voice and Lex knew he had lost the argument already.  
  
"Clark, they'll touch me."  
  
"I'll stand very close and protect you," Clark reassured him. "Besides, you don't want them to think you're rude, standing up here with your boyfriend all afternoon and ignoring them. That's the whole image you're trying to get away from."  
  
"Okay," Lex gave in. How bad could it get with Clark there to protect him?  
  
"Good," Clark said and grinned widely at Lex.   
  
Clark stepped slightly away from him, let his arm drop from Lex's shoulders and then reached out to take his hand. Lex looked at him curiously for a second then shrugged and grasped Clark's hand. As they had already discussed, they didn't really know any of these people anyhow, who would care if they showed a little affection? Maybe it would even stave off the groping.  
  
They headed down the stairs together and stepped into the crowd. 


End file.
